The invention relates to security systems and particularly to the combination of security systems for residential commercial buildings as well as security systems for automobiles and other apparatus such as construction equipment. Automobiles are often stolen from the driveways of the homes of the user as well as from the garages of the homes of the user. In more urban environments automobiles are stolen from parking places along city streets. Some automobiles may be equipped with manually operated kill switches. Manually operated kill switches require the user to remember to select the correct switch position upon departing from the automobile. Other automobiles may be equipped with kill switches that respond to the occurrence of an alarm by the vehicle security system. Such systems require the user to alarm the security system when leaving is motor vehicle.
While present invention may be described primarily in terms of cars, it will be understood that it also has application to trucks and other equipment such as construction industry equipment. Such equipment is also vulnerable to theft. The term “asset” will be used herein to collectively refer to automobiles and such other equipment.
As used herein, the term “kill switch” means, in the case of a spark-ignition engine, a complete ignition system shut off. More specifically, the shut off is usually achieved by breaking or grounding the ignition and may also include shutting off any electric fuel pumps. In the case of a diesel engine the term “ignition kill” means an air shut off which may be spring-loaded to the off position. Some vehicles include a kill switch that, when enabled, disables the vehicle computer. For example, the kill switch may put the vehicle computer into a sleep mode and the vehicle will not start.